Never ending story
by Beertje123
Summary: I'm sorry for my bad grammer. I'm from the Netherlands but i really needed to put this story down. It's a story mostly about andy and sam. what will happen after 4.13. i hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Wait... That's all she could do. It seemed like hours ago when the nurse told her to leave the room, because they were going to take him into surgery. And now she just sat there. Thinking about the man on the table and what he said to her. The words she wanted to hear for so long. And although he didn't say the actual 3 words, she knew he loved her. Four months ago she gave up on them. She knew he had moved on with Marlo and she was trying to do the same. She was dealing with it. Putting her feelings for Sam far away.

Meaningless, that's what her life was the last months. Nick really made her feel better and she cared about him, but she could never love him like she loved Sam.

And now she let all her feelings back in again. From the moment he got shot she was so scared, so scared to lose the man she loved. And right now she couldn't even be with him when he needed her so much.

'Andy'. Traci was sitting next to her all the time and she barely noticed. 'Andy, Chris offered to get some clothes for you and bring your uniform back to the station'. She nodded and gave him the keys. She looked around and she saw that everyone was still there, comforting each other. Even Noelle came.

'Andrea McNally?' She looked up and saw the doctor standing in the hallway. 'Andrea McNally?' 'Yes, i'm sorry, that's me'. She hurried up to him. The others gathered behind her. ' I'm Andy McNally' she said. 'You were the first on Officer Swarek emergency list, that's why i called you. But i can see that you're all very close to him. Officer Swarek just got out of surgery.' 'How is he?' Frank asked. 'He's fine under circumstances. We were able to remove the two bullets, he lost a lot of blood and we almost lost him, but he's a fighter and he's stable right now. We are moving him to his room, it could take a while when he wakes up but sleep is good for his recovery.  
You can all visit him now. '

Andy felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn't know that she could produce so many tears.  
Meanwhile the nurse lead them to Sam's room.

She opened the door and what she saw really catched her breath.  
There he was, her Sam, laying in this hospital bed, so still and with so many tubes and beeping machines.  
It made her feel so scared.  
She sits down next to him, holding his hand. She whiped of the tears of her cheeks.  
The others all came in on their turn and they all tried to comfort her. Telling her he was going to be fine, that he was a fighter.

Just when it became light outside she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened his eyes. He heard the monitors beeping and there was a back of fluid that dripped in his arm. He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. What the hell happened? How did he get here? He started a little bit to panic, but then he saw her. She was resting her head on his bed. Asleep, but he could see that she cried a lot. He hated to see that.

He started to remember what had happened. How _she _ ended up waiting at his bed.

He got shot. Ford shot him when he tried to get his attention away of however Ford had his gun at. By getting his attention he thought he bought some time for someone else to shoot Ford, but he didn't expect him to shoot immediately. Andy was with him straightaway. Would she have stayed with him the whole time? He knew she was in the car with him.

He felt his stomach tickle when he thought about the story she told. Men, he wished they could be like that again, but could they?

She told him she loved him and he loved her, more than anything in the world. He was sure of that. But could they make it work this time? He broke her heart several times. He blame himself so much for that. He blame himself that he couldn't be the person she needed him to be.

When she didn't showed up at the Penny that night, he decided they shouldn't be together anymore. He wanted her to be happy and he made that so hard for her to be. He had tried to forget her and make things work with Marlo. They had fun and she was great. But Marlo wasn't Andy.. And when Andy came back his walls started to crumble down. Doubt came in his mind. She was the one he wants to share his life with and whatever life together could bring them. Yesterday he cracked. He couldn't see her anymore with Collins. He had to leave.

And now they're here and she told him she loved him again. He moved a bit of hair out of her face, he loved to see her sleep. But immediately when he touched her, she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sam!' She got up out of her chair. Holding his hand even more tight. 'Sam, you're awake! How are you feeling?' Her eyes were filling with tears.

'I'm fine Andy, I really am.' He meant it. Except for the pain in his stomach, he felt better than he had in a long time.

'Yeah, I bet you are.' She smiled 'Even in a hospital bed you won't admit you're hurt.' They both chuckled a bit. 'I think I have to let the doctor and the others now you're awake, I will be back in a minute.' 'Andy, wait! How is Oliver?' Sam asked. 'Oliver is fine Sam, he has a concussion but he will get out of the hospital later today. I will check on him on my way back here. '

'Don't be away for too long'

Andy smiled and she got her glow back on her face. 'I won't'

Andy rushed to the nurse room. 'Excuse me, Sam Swarek of room 209 just woke up'

'Thank you, we will let the doctor know and he will come as soon as possible.' The nurse answered.

She walked to the waiting room and wondered how long she had been asleep. Would everyone still be there? And how long was Sam actually awake? Had he been staring at her? She had a weird feeling in her stomach, she was exited. Could she and Sam really get a second chance? She couldn't wait for them to be together in his room again, that's for sure. They really had to talk about some stuff.

She entered the waiting room. Frank, Traci and Steve were still waiting and as soon as they saw Andy walk in, they jumped up. 'Is he awake?' Frank asked. 'Yes, he is' Andy answered. '

'I just let the nurses know he's awake so the doctor will be there soon. I think you can go see him, I'm going to check on Oliver, he asked for him so I see you in a bit.

Traci gave her a hug. It was nice to have her best friend around.

She walked over to Oliver's room. He was with Celery, she told him this morning about the shooting, after he got a good night of sleep. He wasn't happy that she told didn't told him last night. But he couldn't blame her. The doctors couldn't have told them more than to be patience and wait. And he had probably done the same with Celery.

As soon as Andy opened the door of his room, he rose up. 'Andy, how's my brother?'

'Hi Oliver, it's good to see you. Sam's awake. Frank and Traci are with him now and the doctor is on his way. How are you? Sam asked for you.

'I'm so happy to hear that he's ok. I'm fine to, a little more tests and then I may leave this afternoon. We definitely stop by his room when we're going home, I can't wait to tell him that I was right. He should wear his vest more often.' They all laughed. 'I go back to him now if you don't mind' She ran back to his room. She really wanted to be with him again.

Sam was talking with Frank when Andy came in. His eyes met hers and he smiled. There was the tickle in her stomach again. It was a long time ago when he smiled at her like that, she missed it.

Frank, Traci and Steve were about to go back to 15th again when Andy saw what time it was. 3pm, that means that she had to work the next morning. She ran after Frank.

'Sir, can I take some days off, you know, so I can stay here a little longer?'

'Off course you can, you will be sick for the rest of the week, maybe Noelle can replace you.'

Andy was so happy that he was so understanding. 'Thank you sir, that means a lot to me.'

She went back to Sam, pulling a chair close to him and grabbed his hand. He was gazing at her.

'What?' She asked him.

'Nothing, just thinking'

He knew she would ask him about what so he went on. 'Don't you have to work tomorrow?'

'No, I don't'. She answered, hating it when he changed the subject. 'I got some days off from Frank, I'm not going anywhere'. He putted his hand around her face and pulled her a little closer.

'I'm glad he did, I wasn't planning on letting you leave so soon.' He softly kissed her and pulled her even more closer. She run her fingers through his hair. It was passionate like the first time, but felt like coming home. What they had was something magical, a true fit. 'I missed you'. Andy whispered.

Sam pulled her on his bed and she curled up next to him, he kissed her hair. This is how he wanted to fall asleep for the rest of his life, with her in his arms. 'I love you, Andy' he whispered soft in her hair. But she heard it. She heard it better than anything she had ever heard before.

**Thank you for reading! I trying to post the next chapter very soon! **


End file.
